


A Hitchhiker's Guide to Life, Love and Everything

by IdunAurora



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (if you squint), Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Day 6, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy References, Hitchhiking Viktor, M/M, Science Fiction, Space pirate Yuuri, Star Wars References, Victuuriweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdunAurora/pseuds/IdunAurora
Summary: How in the blackest of black holes in the galaxy had it come to this?Actually, Viktor knew very well how it had come to that, but his pride wasn’t going to allow him to admit it. He wasn’t naive or blue-eyed (figuratively speaking), hewasn’t.How was he supposed to know that hitchhiking was so stupidly unreliable a method of transportation that it would send him straight aboard a space craft full of gangster scum?It really doesn’t help that when he somehow manages to escape the gangster scum, he runs face first into the firm chest of the most dreaded space pirate in the entire galaxy instead.The elusive Eros, who supposedly gets what he wants, does what he wants and takes what he likes.And apparently, he likes Viktor.VictuuriWeek2018 Day 6: Sci-fi





	A Hitchhiker's Guide to Life, Love and Everything

How in the blackest of black holes in the galaxy had it come to this?

Actually, Viktor knew very well how it had come to that, but his pride wasn’t going to allow him to admit it. He wasn’t naive or blue-eyed (figuratively speaking), he _wasn’t_.

How was he supposed to know that hitch-hiking was so stupidly unreliable a method of transportation that it would send him straight aboard a space craft full of gangster scum?

Actually calling them “gangster scum” had been a decidedly terrible idea, as it had placed Viktor in his current predicament. It hadn’t helped either that one of the guards had recognized him as the son of notoriously disliked diplomat Evgeny Nikiforov, and the rumors were already flying that they were going to ask for a ridiculously high ransom for him. Or kill him if they didn’t receive it.

Or just kill him anyway.

It was right about then that Viktor had realized he was going to die.

There was no way his father was going to ever pay a ransom for him, especially not after Viktor had resolved to hitchhiking away from their home planet of Russ to get out of a much unwanted arranged marriage to the daughter of an equally disliked diplomat. Not that Viktor actually disliked the girl as such, apart from the fact that she seemed to believe the universe revolved around her index finger, but the thing was…

…well, she was a _woman_.

And Viktor was very much not into women, and very much into men.

He knew himself to be a good-looking specimen of the human race, having some distant genes from his mother’s side from a species known as Angels, which had granted him the gift of hair like star-spun silver and bright blue eyes that his mother had liked to compare to ice, the sky, the ocean, and a variety of gemstones. Viktor had absorbed the praise, and when his mother had passed away, he had continued to live off the memory of it.

His father was far too busy being embarrassingly political to even give Viktor’s eye-color a second thought. How his parents had ever found romantic interest in one another was beyond him, and so, he had resolved to thinking it was probably the case of an arranged marriage, too. Probably.

Well, he wasn’t going to end up like his mother, and hence, Viktor hitchhiked.

Right onto a gangster’s starship.

Great.

Fucking amazing.

The worst part?

The mob boss who owned the ship actually happened to be aboard, and six guards were currently escorting Viktor towards what they called The Throne Room to meet the high and mighty asshole. His hands were shackled with electronic handcuffs, and with a laser blaster pointed to the small of his back, he had little choice but to walk the preposterously long way from the detention level to what appeared to be the heart of the ship.

Lavish doors decorated with gold slid open to let them through, and the guards beside him pushed Viktor forward and down onto his knees. Viktor gritted his teeth.

On a chair that could only be described as a throne sat a young man with an obnoxious grin on his face, looking exceedingly amused. He even had an absurdly over-the-top (honestly) _crown_ on his head.

In short, he looked silly.

“Nikiforov, huh?” the gangster, more commonly known as The King, said lazily, resting his head on his hand, elbow propped up on the armrest of his seat, “What a pretty boy. I’m sure I can get some good money for you, don’t you think?” the grin widened. Viktor was certain The King could eat a banana lengthwise with how broad his mouth was.

“Well, I’ll ask your father first, but should he refuse…” The King sighed theatrically, not apologetic in the slightest, “…I’m sure there are some noble souls on Partizan that would cash in for a night. If you catch my drift.”

All blood drained from Viktor’s head in one breath, making the room spin.

He… he was joking? Right?

There was no way he was _serious?_

The King hummed as the guards chuckled, “Yes, pretty thing like you would certainly bring me some good hard cash, and some good deals.” He paused, pouting in contemplation. “On second thought, let’s leave your daddy out of the equation altogether, we’re setting course for Partizan instead.” He grinned deviously, leaning back in his chair while Viktor’s stomach dropped through the floor and got lost in space. “Much more profit-”

“ _Boss, a spaceship has landed in our hangar without being detected. Apparently, it got caught in our tractor beam, but we only just found it and it appears to be empty. We haven’t been able to b-_ “

“What spaceship?” The King cut him off sharply.

“ _It’s, uh…_ ”

“Say it.” The King hissed.

“ _…it’s The Ice Castle, boss._ ”

The floor beneath Viktor seemed to rock back and forth.

The Ice Castle.

He had heard of the dreaded pirate ship many times. Heard of the ominous ship with the phantom crew that seemed to move in the shadows, that would strike fast and hard and leave no witnesses as they took what they came for and left.

Sometimes, they left everyone alive and merely took what they wanted.

And sometimes, they left no one alive and took what they wanted anyway.

Yes, Viktor knew of The Ice Castle and its crew. He also knew about The Ice Castle and its infamous captain, someone only known under the name of Eros.

Supposedly, Eros was of humanoid species, but it was unclear whether they were human or of some unkown shadow-dwelling kind no one knew of, simply because no one would have been able to discover such a race. It was also unclear what Eros’ motives really were. Sometimes, it seemed like they were out for money, and sometimes, it looked like they were out for blood.

Viktor didn’t know if he wanted the Ice Castle crew to be out for gold or blood this time around.

…actually, he would have preferred the latter. He had concluded he would rather die than end up… _like that_ on a casino on Partizan.

“ _Boss, they’ve breached the security system, they’re co-_ ”

“Secure the doors!” The King ordered as his men scrambled to obey, “Don’t let them reach this room or the treasury. Find them!”

“ _Boss, we believe Eros is with them; seven of our men just dropped unconscious to the floor, but no one saw anyone!_ ”

The King cursed in two different languages as he pulled his own blaster.

“Let’s see if we can negotiate with them.” He said, sending Viktor a contemplative glance. “I’ve heard Eros likes pretty things.”

That… didn’t sound like a very good deal. Or very good in general.

There was shouting, shots being fired on the other side of the door, and the sound of bodies dropping heavily to the floor. Viktor’s gut churned as he looked around, panicking.

“Fire when the doors open.” The King told his men. “Only if we have to, we’ll go to negotiations. I’ll give Eros the boy, and they’ll be on their wa-”

But the door didn’t open.

Instead, one of the guards that had escorted Viktor to The Throne Room suddenly whipped around and opened fire against the others.

Well, definitely time to run!

In the havoc, Viktor stumbled to his feet and ran for a door to the side, which he dearly hoped would open if he just pushed the bright green button right beside it. Shouts and blaster fire echoed through the unnecessarily large space as Viktor ducked his head just in time to avoid a stun blast, running forward blindly…

…straight into a solid chest that must have been prepared for the impact, because he was immediately spun around with his back to the person, a hand clamping down firmly over his mouth as he was dragged out into the corridor.

“Hush, sweetheart,” a soft voice, rich as honey, murmured in Viktor’s ear, “despite what this looks like, I’m not going to hurt you. You see, I have a goose unplucked with The King, and I’ve come to collect what belongs to me. And as I’ve decided I don’t like the thought of you being shipped over to Partizan for entertainment, I’m taking you along with us, too. Now be quiet, we’re almost done here. No funny business, I’d hate to have to stun you.”

 

…at least that meant he wasn’t going to _kill_ Viktor, right?

And as Viktor’s will to get away from The King was stronger than his will to fight the stranger with the honey-like voice, he allowed himself to be brought along.

The stranger was incredulously stealthy, somehow managing to avoid most guards and easily stun those that came close to seeing him. As far as Viktor could tell, none of them ever managed to get a glimpse of his face. The hand over his mouth held firm, the soft leather of the stranger’s glove oddly pleasant against his skin.

“All right, sweetheart, almost there.” The stranger whispered, his warm breath a gentle caress against Viktor’s ear, making him shudder involuntarily. “Come on, darling.”

Okay, so…

…here’s the thing: Viktor loved being praised. Which was why he had loved his mother so much. He loved praise and pet names and being told all kinds of nice things.

And somehow, having the stranger with the honey-infused voice calling him sweetheart and darling made his heart flutter completely without his consent. Well, flutter in between pounding hard against his ribcage, because he was beyond terrified of the fact that he pliantly allowed his captor to pull him along to the waiting space ship in the vast hanger without a single will to fight him.

It scared him to his wits end, and yet, the mere thought of lifting a finger in defiance felt distant and… wrong?

Hence, Viktor only followed, wide-eyed, taking in the sight of guards lying unconscious on the floor around the spaceship, outsmarted by The Ice Castle crew. They reached the hangar, and the stranger pulled something out from his pocket and pressed it to a well-hidden panel on the underside of the silver sleek freighter, lowering a boarding ramp.

“If I remove my hand, will you keep silent for a while longer, sweetheart?” Viktor felt himself nod before he even had processed the question properly, “Good boy.”

The hand was pulled away, but the arm wound tightly around his waist didn’t let go as the stranger led him onto the ship. Viktor desperately wanted to turn his head to look at his… captor? Savior? Both?, but he didn’t dare. He was far too shocked over the events that had passed since he hitchhiked away from Russ to be able to think properly, and decided it was best to keep staring at literally anything and everything else than the man guiding him along.

“Done!” a voice announced from the boarding ramp, and a group of people ran into the ship, the red-headed young woman in the lead catching the attention of Viktor’s… whatever he was, “Hamster is on his way, he successfully disabled the tractor beam.”

“Good, get ready for take-off and immeadiate jump into hyperdrive.” The stranger still holding a hand on Viktor’s back ordered, having let go off his waist. He then placed a lock of hair behind Viktor’s ear, trailing a finger along his neck. “What’s your name, honey?”

Viktor swallowed, struggling to find his tongue.

“It’s… it’s Viktor.”

The stranger hummed, sounding… pleased? “Pretty name for a pretty boy.” Oh no, he was blushing, wasn’t he? “Chris, please take Viktor to the vacant quarters and make sure he gets food and water. And fresh clothes.”

“Yes, captain.” A man with curly blond hair and a hazel undercut replied readily, being the only one staying behind as the others scrambled to get to their stations. “And when he’s done?”

Captain?

Viktor’s lungs suddenly emptied themselves of air, adrenaline pounding hard against his eardrums.

Eros.

It was the infamous Eros holding a hand on the small of Viktor’s back, Eros’ voice that was rich and smooth like the finest bronze liquor in the galaxy, Eros that called Viktor all those pet names, Eros who had unquestionably saved him from ending up in rich people’s beds on Partizan.

Eros who supposedly took what he wanted and got what he wanted. Including, as The King had put it, “pretty things.”

And apparently, he thought Viktor to be a pretty thing.

“Bring him to my quarters when he’s done.” Eros replied, and Viktor felt the floor vibrate softly beneath his feet. They were taking off, probably, as the last crew member had just rushed on board with a “Hamster’s back!” before closing the boarding ramp behind him. “We’ll talk there. And get these handcuffs off him and get some lotion for his wrists, it look terribly uncomfortable. Be kind to our guest.”

“Duly noted, Captain.” Chris smiled, approaching them to stand beside Viktor. “I’ll bring him to you later.”

“Good.” A finger was placed on Viktor’s chin, then, and his head tilted up from where his gaze was downcast to the floor. His breath involuntarily hitched when he met a pair of eyes of the warmest maroon he had ever seen.

Eros was a damned _vision_.

Hair as dark as the vastness of space slicked back on his head, smooth skin fair and silky, built strong and slender, just a little shorter than Viktor himself, soft lips settled into a barely-there, soft smile.

Beautiful. Ridiculously beautiful.

“Would you be a sweetheart for me and eat and drink and clean up to your own satisfaction?” Eros inquired, tilting his head ever so slightly, hand moving to caress Viktor’s jaw, “And be nice to Chris, hm?” Viktor momentarily stopped breathing, heat rising on his face as Eros leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek, “I’ll see you soon.”

Then he pulled away and turned elegantly on his heel, throwing Viktor a wink over his shoulder before heading off. His black combat suit did nothing to cover up the fact that he seemed to have _curves_ , showing off an almost feminine figure and a, frankly, very nice ass.

Viktor hoped the gulp wasn’t audible. The guy, Chris, must have heard it anyway, because he chuckled.

“He’s quite a piece of eye candy, our captain, isn’t he?” he murmured to Viktor, who choked on his own breathing, “Come, Viktor, let’s get those cuffs off you so you can have some nutrition and freshen up a bit. We wouldn’t want to keep the captain waiting, would we?”

As Viktor found he couldn’t speak, he nodded shakily instead, as Chris already guided him along.

“We’re going to jump into hyperdrive soon.” He informed as he pushed a button, opening a door that revealed quite cozy, yet obviously unused, living quarters in red and dark purple. “So, we’re going to sit down on these chairs over here and buckle up while Mila speeds us up, all right? I’ll take care of those cuffs for you.” He offered Viktor a kind smile as he gestured to the seats by the wall.

“You have nothing to fear, okay? That might be hard to believe, but it’s the truth. If you actually had something to fear, the captain would either had left you with The King, or then thrown you straight into the cell. He wouldn’t have told me to bring you to these unoccupied quarters, and he absolutely wouldn’t have told me to bring you to him afterwards.”

Viktor shifted a little in the seat as Chris buckled him up before doing the same to himself, producing some instrument from his pocket, reminiscent of an electrical needle. Steeling his nerves, he dared open his mouth:

“Why would he want you to bring me to him?”

It came out more quiet than he had imagined in his head. His gut churned as Chris smiled, getting to work with his handcuffs.

“You needn’t worry about the captain, either.” He replied, not exactly an answer, but perhaps better than nothing at all. Viktor hadn’t decided yet. “I actually don’t know the answer to your question,” well, that absolutely _didn’t_ help, “but I suppose I could guess he wants to see you because he wants to take care of you, and see if you’re willing to be cared for.”

“ _All right, showtime! Buckle up, because we’re engaging hyperdrive in ten, nine, eight…_ ”

Viktor pursed his lips as Chris finally managed to free his right hand, “I’m not a child.” He muttered defiantly, not liking the phrase “take care of” in the slightest.

That, for some reason, made Chris chuckle, “Oh, sweetie, I believe the captain is well aware of _that_.”

That… that _really_ didn’t help at all.

 

**

 

By the time Viktor and Chris came to a halt outside what had to be the captain’s quarters, Viktor’s heart had lodged itself in his throat, pulse rabbit quick and blood rushing in his veins, thrumming in his ears. He worried the inside of his bottom lip, fidgeting with the hem of the soft, green robe he had been offered, along with a matching pair of loose, green pants. Chris had told him not to worry, and he had quickly realized that he wasn’t worried.

It was far worse than that.

He was freaking _terrified_.

He was hyperaware of Chris knocking on the door twice, hyperaware of the doors sliding open with a soft sound, like a hushed sigh, revealing a room decorated in crimson and shimmering black, reminiscing stars glinting in the darkness of space.

Viktor swallowed a lump in his throat and prayed the sound wasn’t as audible outwardly while it continued echoing in his head.

“Thank you, Chris.” Eros spoke, a hand resting on his hip. He had seemingly freshened up as well, damp hair pushed away from his face, and dressed in a silky, purple button-down and black silk pants, showing off his figure, which was entirely unfair with a figure like _that_. “Please refrain from disturbing us unless absolutely necessary. We stick to plan and keep our course.”

“I’ll deliver that to the bridge, captain.” Chris assured. “Call on us if you need anything.”

“Of course.” Eros nodded. “You’re dismissed.”

Viktor felt Chris’ hand give his shoulder a light squeeze before withdrawing. He heard the door open and close behind him as Chris left.

Leaving him alone with Eros.

Stunning, gorgeous, terrifying Eros.

“Was the food to your satisfaction, Viktor?”

_…huh?_

_Uh… um…_

Maybe it was better not to look at the space pirate, and it would be easier to reply. Maybe.

“Yes, yes it was.” He nodded, looking at the floor. “Sir.” He quickly added, unsure of how Eros wanted to be addressed. His breath hitched as an amused chuckle reached his ears.

“Sir? Leave that out from the beginning, I’m in no need for that kind of honorific. How do you find the clothes?”

 _Breathe, Viktor, breathe_.

“Comfortable.” He blurted out, biting his tongue in embarrassment at his trembling voice.

A hum, followed by barely audible footsteps approaching him. Viktor caught the sight of a pair of black slippers within his field of vision before Eros spoke again:

“You really don’t look comfortable at all.” He commented thoughtfully, and then, there was a gentle finger on Viktor’s chin, coaxing his head up to meet deep, burgundy eyes, slightly narrowed in contemplation. “I’m going to have to change that so we can talk.” His features softened, a kind smile settling on his lips. “Let’s start with something familiar. Do you drink tea?”

Viktor stared.

Did Eros just ask if he…

“…tea?” he managed, almost squeaked. Embarrassing.

Eros, however, didn’t comment on his voice, but nodded in confirmation instead, “Yes, tea. I could use a cup myself.”

Viktor blinked slowly, trying to let it sink in that the most notorious space pirate in the galaxy was trying to offer him a cup of _tea_ of all things. It felt so bizarre, so completely absurd, that he found himself slowly nodding just because he was curious to see where it would take him.

“Tea sounds… sounds good.” He decided. Eros’ smile widened into something so heartmeltingly beautiful Viktor further decided the pirate was completely unfair.

“Excellent.” He smiled, letting go off Viktor’s chin to head over to a food printer by the wall. “Green, white, black…?”

“White.” Viktor nodded. “With honey.”

Eros chuckled, pressing a few buttons on the panel beside the printer, “Sweet tea for a sweetheart, I should have seen that coming. VI, a cup of white tea with honey, and a cup of plain green tea.” He looked over at Viktor, gesturing to the rounded, velvety couch. “Have a seat, Viktor, and make yourself comfortable.” His smile softened. “To make it perfectly clear, I really do merely wish to talk to you.”

And if Viktor wished Eros would do something else than talk to him?

That was the defiant, and completely absurd thought that crossed Viktor’s mind as he hesitantly headed over to the couch and sat down in front of the tea table, right on the edge of the seat, keeping his back straight to maintain some long lost dignity. He did have a few ideas, though, but those he pushed far into the back of his head.

Seconds later, a cup of sweet, white tea was placed in front of him and Eros sat down at a, frankly, respectable distance, leaving a rounded corner of the couch between them. Unlike Viktor, he leaned back comfortably, crossing his legs and resting his cup on his knee.

“What is it you are afraid of, I wonder.” Eros murmured in his soft, honey-like voice, gently blowing cool air over his hot beverage. “What do you think I’m going to do to you? Sell you to rich people like The King planned on doing? Or put you in the airlock and throw you out in space?” there was an amused twinkle in his eye, “Take you to bed? I can’t say I would mind the last option, but that’s entirely up to you, not me.”

Viktor’s cheeks heated up to stellar levels of hot faster than the speed of light at the suggestion. The one he had attempted to stuff far into the back of his mind, and that suddenly returned to jump up and down in front of his face. Eros’ smile turned smug, even as he shook his head slightly.

“Let’s at least get to know each other first.” He suggested, only causing the heat on Viktor’s cheeks to double in intensity. “I do have a few questions, and I imagine you have about a million of them.” Taking a tentative sip of his tea, he hummed as he found it satisfactory, fixating Viktor with a curious gaze. “Would one of those questions include why you’re here?”

Well, yes.

Viktor nodded. Eros’ smile softened again, and oddly enough, Viktor slowly felt his shoulders relax.

“Well, to be honest, it’s quite a bit of a coincidence that you are.” He admitted. “We hadn’t expected anyone to hitchhike onto Le Roi, because, to be honest, no one would ever do that,” he offered an apologetic chuckle as Viktor couldn’t resist pouting, reaching for his tea to have a sip just to hide his blossoming cheeks, “but you did. Seung-Gil, one of our spies who was undercover at Le Roi to prepare for our little… intervention, told us about it. He also told us that you’re Evgeny Nikiforov’s son, correct?”

Jaws clenching on instinct at the mention of his father’s name, Viktor nodded, “Yes. Unfortunately.”

Eros hummed, the corner of his mouth twitching, “Is this the right time to tell you I’m not a big fan of his?”

Viktor snorted, “That would make two of us.” The tea warmed him pleasantly, and talking shit about his father was something Viktor could have done any day. He felt ever so slightly bolder, taking another sip of his sweet drink. It tasted very good, actually.

“Let’s get back to that in a moment, shall we?” Eros suggested, tilting his head slightly, “You’re eventually going to have to tell me why you hitchhiked onto Le Roi, but I’ll let you mentally prepare yourself for that for a while longer.”

Much appreciated, Viktor figured, as Eros continued:

“Anyhow, when Seung-Gil told us The King had taken you prisoner, we decided to start the mission a little earlier than planned. The goal was to teach The King a lesson, you see…” the smile on his face turned wry and unamused, “…he asked us for a favor, and it was a good deal for us, so we did our part. Of course, he didn’t pay us the promised amount, so we raided Le Roi to take double the amount instead. I believe we left with triple. When we arrived on Le Roi, we heard about The King’s plans concerning you through the microphone Seung-Gil had hidden on him, and long story short, I didn’t like them.”

“So, last minute, we altered the plan ever so slightly, and while Seung-Gil and his group started wreaking havoc and Phichit went to disable the tractor beam, I let Mila take over the mission to raid the treasury and came to The Throne Room to get you myself.” He pursed his lips in disapproval. “We disagree on a great many things with The King, but we have never really been enemies either. However, his plan to send you as entertainment for rich people on Partizan might just have made us enemies, because that’s downright disgusting, and low even for him.”

“As for why you’re _here_ , right now, in my quarters with me, well,” the smile returned to Eros’ lips, soft and altogether much too nice for a space pirate, even though it looked unfairly good on him, “that’s really because we need to figure things out with you. I more or less kidnapped you from kidnappers. So,” Eros downed the last of his tea, placing the cup on the table, “how did you end up on the King? Or do you have a pressing question you want me to answer before you tell me?”

Viktor worried his bottom lip. It seemed like Eros was waiting for him to speak in turn, but he really couldn’t decide whether he wanted to ask a question or explain himself.

For some reason, his mouth decided to start doing the latter.

“I hitchhiked onto the first passing vessel that came by Russ to escape my father and an arranged marriage.” He confessed, looking down at his knees as he spoke, unable to look Eros in the eye for some reason. Embarrassment, mostly. “We’ve never seen eye to eye, and he was furious I never showed any interest in going into politics, so he was going to marry me off to the daughter of another diplomat so I would, as he put it, do him at least one favor in my life. But I wasn’t going to do him a single favor in my life, so I escaped.”

Throwing dignity to the wind, he added: “And no, I had no further plan, because I really just needed to get the fuck out of there.”

He dared think Eros looked ever so slightly impressed, right up until his intrigued smile turned into a devious smirk.

“While I’d dare be so bold to say you had more than enough reasons to run, you were pretty damn reckless in doing so.” He said. “No plan, no thought about consequences,” there was a twinkle in his eye, “not even a towel. Forgive me for being blunt, but it’s pretty obvious you haven’t hitchhiked before. It’s also quite obvious you haven’t set foot outside Russ more than on perhaps a Russ’ spaceship. I’m going to assume that it’s not your own fault, though.”

Viktor frowned, his annoyance directed not at the (not actually?) teasing captain, but at the root of his problems.

The asshole that called himself Viktor’s father.

“You would be right.” He confirmed for the space pirate. “It’s not exactly my own fault. I’ve been kept on a leash.”

Eros hummed, “Well, Viktor, to be completely honest, keeping you on a leash doesn’t lie in my interests. It would bring me no joy, and it wouldn’t be fair.” He ran a hand through his hair, leaning back against the backrest as he sighed. “We have a cell on this vessel, but we don’t take prisoners. Ever. I’ve been adamant on it from the beginning.”

It was with slow, tentative sips of his beverage that Viktor allowed Eros’ words to sink in.

“I’m…” he furrowed his brows, finally managing to relax (and steel himself) enough to look at the space pirate, “…I’m not your prisoner?”

The smile widened as Eros let out a soft laugh, shaking his head, “No, you’re not. I clamped a hand over your mouth and dragged you along to make sure we would get back to the ship unheard and unseen. That’s all. You’re no prisoner here.”

And as if that piece of information wasn’t enough to make Viktor’s head spin, Eros quickly followed it up with:

“Now, we’re headed for the Outer Edge, more specifically Terra 7, where we’re going to take a time-out. We need to disappear for a while, after having pulled a stunt like this against The King. Question is, Viktor;” Eros cocked an eyebrow, “where are _you_ going?”

Viktor opened his mouth as his jaw slackened, then closed it again. Opened, closed, his previously spinning head suddenly empty, only static left.

All the while, Eros was waiting patiently.

Eros, with his honey voice, his smooth endearments, his soft smile and kind demeanor…

“I… I don’t know.” Viktor confessed, feeling lost all of a sudden. “I don’t know what to do. Or where to go. I don’t…!”

Realizing he really had no answers to Eros’ question, couldn’t find one even if he tried, Viktor panicked. For the first time since he had hitchhiked away from Russ, he actually panicked. His breathing quickened and his heartbeat sped up, his head was spinning without direction, everything was upside down and terrifying and-

“Shh, sweetheart,” Eros honey voice was suddenly closer to him, and a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders that had started shaking at some point, “rule number one of traveling in space: don’t panic. That’s it; don’t panic. I understand, you left without a plan, and you don’t know your options, so I’ll line some up for you and we’ll go from there, all right? Don’t panic.”

 _Don’t panic, don’t panic, don’t panic_ …

Viktor repeated the words in his head, focusing on the feeling of Eros’ hand drawing soothing circles on his shoulder, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth.

“Okay, okay…” he said slowly, nodding, mostly to himself, “…what… what are my options, then?”

Eros grinned, “Well, actually, anything, because the universe is open to you now. However, let’s narrow it down to something more manageable. Sounds good?” Viktor finally dared turn his head to look at him, nodding again. Eros’ expression brightened further at that.

“All right, here’s a couple: on our way to Terra 7, we can drop you off at any planet you desire; I can list them for you and tell you all about them, if you feel that’s something you want to do. Or, you could stay here, join us to Terra 7, and then decide, leave it all for another day. Simply put,” Eros’ gave his shoulder a squeeze, “I’m giving you a choice of staying or leaving. If you would like to stay, you’d be warmly welcomed to do so, and if you wanted to leave, we would make sure you got off to a good start. In the end, it’s up to you.”

Gentle fingers brushed long strands of hair behind Viktor’s ear, warm breath fanning over his ear as Eros’ leaned in closer, “Time to start making your own decisions, and making your life yours, darling. What do _you_ want?”

Overwhelming.

There was no other way to describe the whirl of thoughts and emotions rushing in Viktor’s head and heart at that moment, and somehow, it all narrowed down to one thing and one thing alone.

Or rather, to one person.

He turned his head to look at Eros, trying to ground himself by staring at the handsome features, by drowning in the deep pools of maroon speckled with gold.

What did he want?

What did he, _Viktor_ , want?

He… actually, he knew damn well what he wanted. He just hadn’t expected himself to be so bold as to just do something about it, but he had lost the ability to think of the world around him, Eros suddenly making up his entire galaxy, and the only universe he cared about.

Viktor didn’t think any longer as he surged forward to crash his lips onto Eros’.

It also took him an embarrassingly long time to notice Eros was kissing him back, but as a pleased hum passed from Eros’ lips, vibrating against his own, then he realized. Emboldened by the positive response, Viktor wrapped his arms around Eros’ neck, letting out a gasp as strong hands grabbed onto his waist to pick him up place him in Eros’ lap. The space pirate took advantage of his parted lips and slid his tongue into Viktor’s mouth, eliciting a moan.

Eros was warm and soft and all things good in the universe, and Viktor couldn’t for his life understand how this man, the man holding him close and kissing him almost reverently, was as feared as he was. How he was known as cold and ominous when he really seemed to be none of those things.

It was Eros that slowly broke the kiss, pulling back, then pressing a soft peck to Viktor’s lips before resting their foreheads together, caressing his cheek.

“I want to stay.” Viktor murmured, encouraged by the smile that was melting his heart, and the gentle touch that was turning his innards to goo. “Please.”

Eros’ smile widened.

“I’m glad.” He whispered back, as if he was afraid the moment would be lost if he were to raise his voice, just like Viktor was. His heart fluttered at the thought. “You’re very welcome to.”

Viktor let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, causing Eros to chuckle softly. He blushed slightly at that, but licked his lips and steeled himself again.

“And…” he curled closer to the pirate, burying his face into his neck, happy to feel the arms around him accommodate him freely, “…and I… I want you.” _That wasn’t what he was going to say!_ “I-I mean, want to get to know you.”

Eros looked all too pleased all of a sudden, smile slowly turning smug. Viktor blushed up to his ears.

_…oops?_

Still, it was quite a satisfying reaction, if Viktor were to be honest with himself.

“I didn’t misinterpret the, uh, sudden show of affection then, hm?” he teased, not unkindly, “I’d like to get to know you, too, and quite frankly…” he coaxed Viktor to lean forward, tilting his own head up to press their lips together in a lingering kiss that left Viktor’s lips tingling in anticipation for more, “…if you want me, you can have me. But,” he added, tapping a finger on Viktor’s waist, “that goes both ways, sweetheart. If I’m going to be yours, then you’re mine.”

A pleasant shudder traveled up Viktor’s spine as Eros pulled him down to kiss him again, too much and not enough all at once.

“Eros…” Viktor breathed, pulse rabbit quick as hot lips brushed against his jawline. The space pirate hummed, leaning back a little to look Viktor in the eye. He shook his head, smiling.

“Eros is the name I go by outside this ship, but it’s only an alias. In here, and to you,” he trailed gentle fingers along Viktor’s neck, smiling softly, “it’s Yuuri. My name is Yuuri.”

 _Yuuri_.

Viktor blinked. Yuuri’s smile turned ever so slightly apologetic.

Yuuri… why was the name Yuuri familiar?

And then, all at once, it clicked, and Viktor’s mouth fell open.

“Yuuri Katsuki?”

Yuuri tilted his head, “That would be me.”

Viktor could only gape, “But… you… you died! Or, apparently not, but you did!”

“Ah, well,” Yuuri grinned sheepishly, scratching his neck, “no. I didn’t, as you can see. But I took advantage of the fact that everyone thought I did.”

“But you crashed into an asteroid while chasing-“

Viktor paused, eyes widening in realization. Yuuri looked simultaneously more amused and more apologetic by the second.

“You didn’t crash while chasing the bounty hunter through the asteroid field.” He said slowly, letting the information sink in. “You hitchhiked onto the bounty hunter’s ship when you were within range and took him out. And then let everyone believe you were dead.” He shook his head, giving Yuuri an incredulous look. “But why?”

Yuuri Katsuki. The youngest pilot to ever enter the InterGalactic Undercover Forces. Viktor had only known of him because his father happened to be in politics, and it had been a very gloomy day when the news had come that Yuuri Katsuki had crashed into an asteroid. Viktor remembered looking at his father’s tablet, at a boy with black hair and rounded cheeks holding an IGUF-helmet beneath his arm, the headline clearly stating said boy to be dead.

And Viktor was sitting in said boy’s lap. Not that he was a boy any longer, but a young man, and his cheeks, while soft, weren’t rounded any longer.

Yuuri shook his head, “Once you’re assigned by the IGUF, you don’t get out until you die. That’s how it is. And I hated it. I hated the chasing, the killing, all of it. So my family had The Ice Castle built in secret, and when it was ready, I staged my own death. They helped me, holding a funeral for me on Yu-Topia and everything, and I took the Ice Castle and used the knowledge and skills I had acquired to do some good instead.”

“You don’t really have a reputation for being good, though.” Viktor couldn’t helped but comment.

At that, Yuuri let out a laugh.

“No, and that’s only partially our own fault. Or rather, our own doing. We started the rumors of a phantom crew ourselves, just to make finding us seem like an impossible task.” He frowned. “The stories of blood and hostages are mostly your father’s doings, though, you know? Which is why I’m not a big fan of his. Our principle is very simple – take from the rich, give to the poor. Sounds familiar from any Russ legends? There are plenty of them on Yu-Topia.”

Viktor stared at him, mouth agape.

“My father’s doings?” he whispered, blood boiling beneath his skin, “ _He_ spreads those?”

“Among other things.” Yuuri shrugged. “My family counters it all quite well, though, from underground. They _did_ help cover up my tracks after all.”

Then, he grinned, “In a way, I guess we’re both on the same ship here, aren’t we? Escaping our duties.”

Viktor mirrored his grin at that, leaning down to rest his forehead against Yuuri’s.

“Think your family could help cover up my tracks, too?”

A thoughtful crease settled on Yuuri’s brow at that.

“Well…” he said slowly, tilting his head up to kiss Viktor before leaning back, a dangerous glimmer in his burgundy eyes, “…I admit I have a few ideas.”

 _Oh, fuck dignity!_ Yuuri looked good enough to eat, and Viktor wanted to get back to where they left off. Immediately.

Hence, he allowed his smile to turn sultry tilting his head to lean in close to Yuuri’s ear.

“I’ve got a few ideas right now.” He murmured suggestively.

To his utter delight, Yuuri’s cheeks tinted pink, the grip around Viktor’s waist tightening.

“Oh,” he said, pulling Viktor closer to brush his lips along his jawline, making him shiver, does at least one of them happen to involve you, me and a bed?”

Viktor grinned, feeling bolder and more adventurous than ever before in his life.

“You, me, and _your_ bed… Yuuri.”

 

**

 

_Some time later…_

 

“You did _what?_ ”

The smile Viktor received in reply was all kinds of innocent, and it didn’t fool him one bit.

“Nothing.” Yuuri replied easily, stretching lazily on the bed, all bare skin, the perfect curve of a perfect ass peeking out from beneath the sheets. “Technically, at least.”

Viktor gaped at him, staring from the headline on the screen and back to the space pirate lounging around like a pleased feline lifeform.

“Then what’s the meaning of _Russ Diplomat Evgeny Nikiforov Accused of Accepting Bribes from Criminal Organizations_?” he inquired, pointing to the article which clearly showed his father’s face and The King’s right next to it.

“It’s not an accusation based on false evidence.” Yuuri sighed, running a hand through his growing, black locks. “The plan was to make it look like The King was behind your disappearance, and hopefully also accusing him of at least indirectly causing your death, but my sister and her network of spies found out your father actually had been accepting bribes from gangsters like The King, so in the end, we didn’t have to make anything up. The only thing I did was talk to my family, and the story wrote itself.”

“Oh,” Viktor blinked, scrolling through the text, “well, while I’m not too surprised, it still comes as a bit of an unpleasant surprise.”

Yuuri hummed, stretching as he rose from the bed and walked over to wrap his arms around Viktor’s waist. Still very much in the nude.

“The bright side to this is that your disappearance is easily smoothed over.” He reminded Viktor, nuzzling his neck. “You were obviously kidnapped to make your father pay a ransom, because The King wanted money back when he had paid so much money to your father before, and you managed to escape, but you didn’t go back to Russ because you figured out your father had been made a puppet to criminal organizations. Easy. You chose your own path and headed elsewhere, and that’s it. Unless you see the need of further explanations?”

Viktor pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he placed the tablet away.

“I can’t say I do.” He said, truthfully, pressing back against Yuuri, satisfied to find evidence of his arousal against his ass. “And I have no intentions of returning to Russ.”

He got a pleased hum in response, and pressed further back against Yuuri as a hand traveled down his chest and stomach, teasingly close to where Viktor really wanted it to be.

“How about intentions of returning to bed?”

Yuuri was answered by Viktor spinning around and pushing him back down onto the covers to climb on top of him.

He had _every_ intention of returning to bed.

He also had _every_ intention of never letting Yuuri go.

 

**

 

_Much later…_

 

“No fair, Makka!”

The poodle barked, laughing at Viktor’s pouting face, once again defeated at Monster Brawl, his creatures all floored by Makkachin’s sheer will of not wanting to be defeated. Yuuri chuckled at him, scratching Makka behind the ear before sitting down beside Viktor to kiss the pout off his face.

“We’re coming up on Terra 7.” He informed, and Viktor forgot all about his millionth loss against the abnormally clever canine life-form. “I just reached Phichit, and he said dinner’s ready, and that Yuri and Otabek had volunteered cleaning up our dwelling. We’re all set.”

Viktor stared at him, “…Yuri _offered_ to clean _our_ dwelling?”

Yuuri’s smile turned smug, “He’s going to blame it on Otabek, but because of Otabek, I know Yuri still feels he owes me for saving his skin when he was just a kid. Being an orphan on Mosca is a death sentence.”

“So why does he keep calling you ‘pig’?”

“Probably because I call him a kitten.” Yuuri shrugged, unbothered. “Besides, I like pigs. It’s not really an insult, even though everything coming from Yuri’s mouth sounds like an insult. Still,” he kissed Viktor’s nose, and then his lips, “we’re almost home.”

Viktor smiled at the thought, leaning in to kiss his husband again, heart fluttering as the cool metal of the ring wrapped around Yuuri’s finger was placed against his cheek.

“We’re already home.” He pointed out, because even over the course of quite a lot of time, Viktor had never stopped being a hopeless romantic. “We said so in our vows, didn’t we? ‘Home is wherever I’m with you’.”

Yuuri’s smile was impossibly soft, and Viktor was impossibly in love with him.

“That we did.” He agreed, pulling Viktor in for a kiss as Makkachin inconspicuously trotted away to (probably) the cockpit to make sure the autopilot was handling itself. “I also distinctly remember saying ‘Stay close to me and never leave’.”

“’Let’s leave together’, I believe we agreed on.” Viktor grinned like the dork in love he was, booping Yuuri’s nose with his own. “But how long are we staying this time around?”

“Well, I was thinking,” Yuuri said, pecking his lips, “as long as we like. How about that?”

Viktor felt his jaw slacken and his eyes widening, staring at Yuuri.

Not once over the course of all the time they had known each other, all the time they had been together, had Yuuri ceased to surprise Viktor. He wasn’t about to stop any day soon, either, apparently.

“You mean… settle down?”

Yuuri shrugged, smile widening, “I never thought I would have the patience for anything like that, but with you…” he trailed hand along Viktor’s jawline, “…I think I would.”

Viktor knew the grin on his face had to be ridiculously broad.

“Are you trying to tell me you find me not boring?”

“Actually, I was trying to tell you that I love you, but I suppose there are a number of ways to phrase that.”

His cheeks blossomed, Viktor could feel it, but it only fueled him on to grab Yuuri’s cheeks and pull him in for a breathtaking kiss.

“I love you, too.” He reminded his husband quietly.

Yuuri grinned, that amused twinkle in his eye Viktor had loved from the start and never gotten used to glimmering in his pools of burgundy, pulling him under as he willingly drowned.

“I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been at work for 13 hours today. This is basically unedited. I might get back to the fics I've posted this week to do something about them at some point, but I really have to sleep, too.
> 
> Hence, this might be my last piece for VictuuriWeek, simply because I don't think I will have the time or energy to post, especially as I have zero time left to edit them. I'll just hold onto what I've got left, and post at a later date.
> 
> *deep sigh*
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoyed this thing. It's a kind-of request, because someone went: "what if Welcome Aboard Eros, Commander, but in, like, space?"
> 
> ...this isn't exactly that, I suppose, but... something like that :')
> 
> Take care, so long, and thanks for all the fish! <3


End file.
